Snow Business
by Megamafan16
Summary: Two Featured Words per Chapter! The 3rd Doctor visits the city on a mission from his people, the Time Lords, to find a dangerous weapon...but even with WordGirl's help, will the Doctor's enemies be too much to deal with? And will Mr. Big make such a mission impossible in his quest for money? Features May I Have A Word: Sprint as a look-back on all my previous WG/DW crossovers
1. Part 1 Words: Spacious, Interrogate

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl or Doctor Who.

Also, note that this is Jon Pertwee's (Third) Doctor.

* * *

WordGirl (and Doctor Who) in...

SNOW BUSINESS! (PART 1!)

**Narrator: Listen for 'Spacious' and 'Interrogate'.**

* * *

**It's been quite a strange winter day in our Fair City... no sooner did a massive chunk of ice fall from the sky and nearly flatten the city (until it was caught by WordGirl and deposited outside city limits), than the evil Mr. Big decided to purchase it!...why?**

"Because it's BIG, obviously! And I'm all about _big_!" exclaimed Mr. Big as he, in his cold-weather suit, examined his prize: a large, jagged piece of ice the size of a large house, resting in a field of snow-covered grass outside of town. He also watched as his black-suited employees secured the harnesses, so it could be carried off when the helicopters came.

"Perhaps a little _too_ big, sir." Leslie stated, walking up to her boss with a coat on her person and a clipboard in her hand. "Even though we can get it moving, this thing is too spacious to take into town, let alone display for all people to see."

"First, Leslie, that's 'display for all people to _pay_ to see!' And second...you're right! Where _am_ I going to find a good place to put it?"

"Wow, big surprise, Mr. Big."

"Hmmm...I _could_ use mind control to help me buy the city baseball park, but that would get WordGirl's attention very quickly... surely someone would know something that I could do..." Mr. Big thought, and thought, and thought...eventually deciding that thinking like this was too hard, and it was better to just head back into town in his company limousine.

**Meanwile, in the city...**

"Thank you so much for helping me distribute this special edition of the Daily Rag, Becky!" said 'Ace Reporter' Scoops to his friend as they, in their coats, walked down the sidewalk (that was freshly snow-shoveled), a wagon full of newspapers behind them. "I'm really proud to have written the headline! One step closer to the Big City Times!"

"Ya gotta chase your dreams, Scoops!" Becky remarked, followed by a longing sigh. Scoops thanked her for the compliment, completely unaware of the double meaning in her words.

Eventually, they came to a suitable street corner, and started shouting: "EXTRA! EXTRA! MR. BIG BUYS GIANT METEORITE!" as they handed out newspapers to the passersby...

...one of whom said, in a British accent: "Don't mind if I do, Becky!" as he took his copy.

Becky was surprised; somebody knew her name, and she hadn't seen him before! She took another look at the stranger: a tall, old man with curly white hair, a prominent nose, and a large plaid coat covering his person. "Excuse me, but I don't think we've met!"

"Well of course we've met...just when I was wearing a different face! I'm the Doctor, after all!"

Upon hearing his name, Becky remembered all her past adventures with the Doctor, and instantly warmed up to him! "Oh, sorry, Doctor!"

"It's OK, I shouldn't have expected you to recognize me right away."

"Wait a second..." said Scoops, surprised: "You're the Doctor? As in, WordGirl's mysterious alien ally with a dozen faces?"

To this, the Doctor answered: "Yes! I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, able to travel through time and space in my TARDIS. I've helped WordGirl out a few times in the past, and the future as well!"

"Wow! Um, do you mind if I ask a few questions? An interview with you could really get my career rolling!"

The Doctor agreed...and Scoops began asking question after question.

"Is it true you're over 600 years old? How does a TARDIS work? Have you traveled with people other than WordGirl? What are the other Time Lords like? Why did you call yourself the 'Doctor'?"

"Er..." the Doctor said nervously, "actually, now that I think about it, I really haven't got the time to answer _all_ those questions; I've got places to be after all! Becky, you mind helping me find what I came here for?"

To this Becky agreed, and the Doctor started dragging her away...but then Scoops asked: "Wait! Can I ask one more question? Is it true that your TARDIS is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?"

The Doctor sighed, and said, irritated: "Yes... Now could you _please_ leave me alone? I've had enough interrogation for one day."

Scoops thanked him, and then walked away to find another more suitable street corner...but not before calling back: "Meet me again when you have more time!"

…...

The Doctor waited until Scoops was out of sight, and said: "Now who was that irritating fellow?"

"Hey! That's my Scoops you just insulted!"

"Oh, sorry...wait, _your_ Scoops? I thought you and Tobey were-"

"No – um...weren't you here for some reason?" said Becky, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, that's right...but I still think you ought to give Tobey a chance."

Once Becky had gotten the awkward image out of her head, the Doctor began: "As you know, I'm a Time Lord...well, just recently, the other Time Lords have asked me for help. You see, in this very city, on this very day, someone has a massive weapon of terrible destruction...capable of destroying the entire planet! And there's a good chance it may be used!"

Becky gasped, and the Doctor continued: "Now, the Time Lords do not like to interfere in a planet's history...but you see, I met you for the first time at some point in your future. If Earth is destroyed before then, I won't be able to meet you...and all those times I helped you in the past will never happen! A considerable amount of events would be erased, something the Time Lords cannot allow! So you see, they need me to take out that weapon...and I really think WordGirl would be of help to me in that endeavor."

"You can count on me, Doctor!"

"Right!" exclaimed the Doctor proudly. "Now, the weapon is a rather spacious one..."

"And by 'spacious,' do you mean 'taking up a lot of space', or 'containing a lot of space'? Because the word 'spacious' means both those things."

"...Well, I mean 'taking up a lot of space' of course. A weapon capable of destroying a planet like Earth would need to be very large – the Time Lords estimated that it was the size of a small house..."

Becky thought...and then said: "The only thing I know of that's that size...is either Tobey's robots, which are not _that_ destructive; or that ice meteorite that just came in from the sky, that Mr. Big just bought!"

"...I'll give that a look-see; If I need help, I'll signal you with my sonic screwdriver-your super-hearing should pick it up instantly." said the Doctor, as he walked off to investigate the meteor.

"And I'll take the other side of town, see what I can see! And I'll keep my ear open!" said Becky as she ran off in the other direction.

"GOOD LUCK!" both said to each other, and then they took off.

*(one scene transition later)*

"Oh boy! I meet the _real_ Doctor that Becky's told me so much about! And what's more, a few facts about him are true! A machine that's more spacious on the inside than on the outside! Oh, I can't wait to continue my interview with the Doctor!" Scoops said to himself as he walked down the street...

...Unaware that Mr. Big's limousine was driving right next to him when he mentioned 'more spacious on the inside,' and that the evil businessman had heard him mention this, along with some fellow called the 'Doctor'...

*(one scene transition later)*

"Halt! Who goes there?" asked the suit-wearing agent standing next to the ice meteor, addressing an old man who had just walked up to him through the snow.

"Oh," said the elderly stranger, "I'm the Doctor. Mind if I take a look at the meteor? I promise I won't do anything to harm Mr. Big's property."

Mr. Big's agent thought about it for a second, and then agreed to let him take a look; "But _only_ a look. And I'm going to need some-"

"Payment?" the Doctor interrupted, before pulling a few gold nuggets out of his pocket; "I hope that will be sufficient."

And with that, the Doctor proceeded to walk around the mass of ice, taking in every detail...

...while the agent suddenly received a call from his boss, Mr. Big, on his earpiece! He listened, and Mr. Big said: "If you see a guy who calls himself 'The Doctor,' gas him and bring him to me, so I can interrogate him."

"Got it, boss." said the agent, who then walked up to the Doctor, and pulled out a small device from his suit.

The Doctor began to ask: "What now?" when the agent activated the device, sending pink-colored gases into the Doctor's face.

"Oh, now that's not very nice..." (FLUMP!)

**Later, at the spacious skyscraper that houses Mr. Big Incorporated...**

The Doctor (his plaid overcoat taken off, revealing the greenish jacket underneath), after sitting in the empty-save-for-the-window room for an extended period of time tied to a chair in the center, finally saw something happen: Mr. Big entering the room with two goons and Leslie with him. "I take it you're the Doctor, correct?" the evil businessman asked.

"Indeed. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mr. Big went straight to the point: "I need to know how to make something more spacious on the inside than it is on the outside, where I can put my new, spacious meteorite.. And you, Doctor, you're going to tell me how to make something like that."

….

The Doctor laughed. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Mr. Big began to say something indignantly – but then Leslie interrupted him: "Well, to be frank, Mr. Big, we did hear about the Doctor's 'bigger on the inside' thing from a child. He may have been unreliable."

"Nonsense! Children are reliable! Really annoying, but reliable when it comes to chores!...or so I've heard..."

At this point, the Doctor cut in: "Well, since you can't seem to come to a decision over whether or not to interrogate me, can I go now? I've got rather important business to take care of."

And with that, the Doctor casually released himself from the chair he was tied to, and began to walk out...

...only to have his arms grabbed by two of Mr. Big's goons, who had suddenly decided to stop gawking in amazement and seize the prisoner. Mr. Big, meanwhile, still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"Wha...How did you...?" he asked, to which the Doctor responded: "It's a trick I picked up from the famous escape artist Harry Houdini. Now, I really must get going, we can talk later."

The Doctor then struggled...but by then Mr. Big had recovered his air of superiority, and said: "Actually, Doctor, I'd prefer if we talked right now. Gentlemen! Take him away so we can interrogate him!"

…...

"'Interrogate'," the Doctor said to the confused goons, "means 'Ask questions of someone, in an often aggressive manner, with the intention of gathering information.' For instance: Mr. Big, your boss, wants to ask me questions on how to make something bigger on the inside."

"Oh!" the goons said. "Thanks!"

"Alright then, could we _please_ take him for interrogation?" Mr. Big said almost pleadingly.

The goons complied, and led the Doctor away. "It won't be long until the Doctor's ready to talk..." Mr. Big said as he rubbed his hands together.

**Why do I get the feeling that there's a montage coming?**

…...

"So, are you ready to talk, Doctor?"

"Not really," said the Doctor as he hung by his feet from the ceiling; "This isn't working, you know, you might as well let me down."

Mr. Big growled in frustration.

…...

"How about now?"

"Sorry, this kind of mind control apparently has no effect on me." the Doctor said as he calmly watched the dancing green patterns on the screen. "Nice try, though."

Once again, Mr. Big growled.

…...

"Leslie! Use your kung-fu skills to make him talk!"

"Got it, Mr. Big." Leslie stated, just before she lunged for the Doctor...

...only for the Doctor to calmly toss her across the room!

"Venusian Aikido," said the Doctor, as Mr. Big growled again.

…...

"What if I give you money?" Mr. Big asked the Doctor, tied up once again (this time, with steel ropes) to the chair in Mr. Big's main office.

"No thank you, Mr. Big."

"Candy?"

"Already have plenty."

"Your own private island?"

"I don't need something like that anyway."

"Any mind-controlled person you want as a servant?"

"Definitely not."

"_ALL THE SQUISHY BUNNIES YOU WOULD EVER NEED?_"

"Sorry, but no."

"GAAAH!" screamed Mr. Big as he collapsed onto the floor. "What's it going to take with you?" he sobbed.

"Nothing you can throw at me, really..." said the Doctor, as he suddenly thought of something: "Well, there is one thing you _could_ do that _may_ work..."

"Yeah?"

"Exactly. There's a small device in the left pocket of my jacket; a small, metal rod I call my 'sonic screwdriver. If you could take it out for me, I would really appreciate that..."

Mr. Big sighed, and then said: "OK, you win, Doctor." as he stuck his hand in the pocket... and then pulled out the strange-looking metal rod with a circular attachment on one end.

"Now what?" asked Mr. Big as he sat back at his desk, the weird-looking rod in hand, to which the Doctor responded: "Just make it make noise. That's all you need to do."

And before Mr. Big could ask why, the Doctor explained: "Making something spacious on the inside; that's what you want, right? I've not been giving it to you because I didn't think you were responsible enough. Supervillain, and all that. If you can activate my sonic screwdriver, I'll consider letting you in on the secret."

Instantly, Mr. big became enthusiastic about fiddling with the strange device...and after about twenty seconds of poking at it, it made a brief sound.

A sound which Becky instantly heard via her super-hearing. Remembering that it was the signal for help from the Doctor, she rushed through the snow into a nearby alley and changed into WordGirl, with a cry of "WOOOORRRD UP!"

Seconds later, she stopped by the house, picked up Bob, helped him into his Captain Huggyface uniform, and then made a beeline for Mr. Big Inc.

Mr. Big, meanwhile, made the sonic screwdriver beep several more times. "HA!" he exclaimed, "I think I've figured it out!"

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Big. You've figured out how to annoy your neighbors even more."

"Yes, thanks, Doctor;" said Mr. Big, unaware that the phrase was intended as an insult. "Now, about that 'bigger on the inside' thing I was interrogating you about in the first place..."

"Umm, Mr. Big?" Leslie suddenly said, looking out the window.

"Not now, Leslie! The Doctor's about to give me what I want!"

"Actually, Mr. Big, I said I would _consider_ it. However..."

"Yes?" Mr. Big leaned in closer.

"Mr. Big?" Leslie asked again.

"Well..." the Doctor said.

"Yes?"

"...It would appear that, now, I don't need to."

And before Mr. Big could ask him what he meant, a familiar voice, from behind him, said: "Let him go, Mr. Big!" This was immediately followed by a monkey screech. Mr. Big screamed as he looked behind him, to see WordGirl and Captain Huggyface floating outside the window.

"I tried to warn you, Mr. Big." Leslie stated.

Mr. Big, meanwhile, stammered a little...and when he could speak clearly, he said: "Ok, I'll let him go!"

"Good timing, WordGirl!" exclaimed the Doctor as Mr. Big undid his steel bindings; "I don't think the Time Lords would have preferred to keep this mission delayed for very much longer."

"You're welcome, Doctor! But...Why did Mr. Big kidnap you?"

"To interrogate me, of course. He wanted me to make something bigger on the inside, just like my TARDIS, so he would have somewhere to put his rather spacious meteorite. While I was investigating the thing in the first place, to see if it was connected with that terrible weapon I was warned about!"

"Uh huh. So, I guess you go back out to the meteor, while I take Mr. Big to jail-"

"Actually," the Doctor interrupted, "I think it would be best to cut him loose for this once."

In response to the confused reactions of WordGirl and Captain Huggyface (and Mr. Big), the Doctor said: "If Mr. Big was arrested for kidnapping, the police would want to know _who_ he kidnapped...and I'm not very keen on drawing attention to myself at this moment. At least, not after what happened with Scoops."

"I see...OK then. Looks like you've gotten off easy, Mr. Big...but I'll be watching you..." said WordGirl.

Mr. Big sighed in relief. "I owe you, Doctor!"

"Sir," the Doctor said, "the only thing you owe me is my sonic screwdriver." And with that, the Doctor held out his hand, and a grateful Mr. Big handed the 'screwdriver' over. The Doctor thanked him, and proceeded to walk away...

...when suddenly, Mr. Big's personal phone that was sitting on his desk began to ring! The Businessman picked it up, and asked what happened (because he knew that only his minions had this phone's number, and it was only for emergencies).

"...What? Something's going on with the meteor? It's breaking apart? Send me a video!"

Instantly, the window turned into a projector screen, and the meteorite's image appeared. Mr. Big and Leslie looked on intently...as did the Doctor, who was intrigued as well.

What they saw on the screen was a circular area of ice, on the outside of the meteor, was glowing!

"Oh no..." the Doctor said, before he rushed to the window, opened it, and shouted: "WORDGIRL! I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

By the time she came back, however, the circular area on the screen had stopped glowing...and instead revealed a tunnel, leading to the interior of the massive ice chunk!

"What's going on?" everyone asked.

"Well obviously, that meteorite wasn't a meteorite at all! It was just a block of ice formed around another object from space... something with a massive built-in heat ray!"

"A spaceship?" WordGirl asked.

"Yes. And I think we'll meet it's occupants soon..."

Just as the Doctor said that, the screen shook, as the minion holding the camera began to run away...until Mr. Big told him to stop. Then, the screen turned back to the meteor...

...where, out of the tunnel, there stepped out two large figures encased in green, scaly armor, with clamps for hands, and two large red plates covering the eyes! Around their mouths, the only parts of their body not protected by the armor, there appeared to be green cracking skin!

Everyone was shocked...except for the Doctor, who was absolutely horrified! "They're Ice Warriors." he said. "And that means Earth may well be doomed."

**What are these mysterious 'Ice Warriors', who've been hiding in the spacious meteorite? And if they're evil, has Mr. Big's interrogation of the Doctor really spelled doom for the entire planet?**

**For these answers and more, tune in very soon for the next part of this exciting adventure of WORDGIRL!**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is...

_MAY I HAVE A WORD!_

As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word, will win a fabulous prize! Let's Play...

_MAY I HAVE A WORD!_

Yes you may! Today's featured word is '_Sprint!_' To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word:

**::::::::**

"**Hurry!" he exclaimed as he held the door up, "there's no way they could fail to notice that!"**

**(As the doctor exclaimed that, one of the Daleks turned its eyestalk away from a bag of spilled jelly babies to the raised garage door.)**

**The workers didn't need to be told twice. They rushed out of the door, and out of sight.**

**::::::::**

"**Oh no!" exclaimed the Master: "I commanded them to eliminate the Doctor, and now that they don't know where the Doctor is…they're coming out of their trances!" Quickly, the Master turned towards the door, and tried to flee…only to trip over the outstretched leg of an oddly-dressed monkey! **

**::::::::**

**Quickly, he ran towards the door, opened it, said: "Sorry I have to leave; I need to get something from the TARDIS so I can track the Cybermen down!"**

**And before anyone could ask what he was doing, the Doctor rushed out of the house. WordGirl (and Bob, who picked up his Captain Huggyface uniform when no one was looking,) quickly followed him.**

**:::::::::**

"**I'll tell you where: where we need to be! Huggy, come with me to the TARDIS!"**

**Huggy quickly dashed after the Doctor, anxious to save Wordgirl.**

**:::::::::::**

*PING*

Yes, Tommy!

"I'm gonna say that 'Sprint' means the same thing as 'run'. All those clips featured someone running... and sometimes into the wrong things, like that one time where Captain Huggyface tripped the Master."

That is CORRECT! Tommy, you are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won!

…...

An official WordGirl Super Secret Spaceship Hideout replica!

"What? that's just a glorified playset..."

Hey, it was either that or the Doctor's TARDIS! And that's a whole lot harder – beyond the console room, there's the Cloister room, the Zero room, the Wardrobe, and a whole ton of other rooms!

"(Sigh) OK, I guess I can take it.."

Awesome! That's it for Today's episode! See you next time on...

_MAY I HAVE A WORD!_

* * *

That was for you, IsmaelandLuigi21! The Bonus (or, as I like to call it, 'Beau-nus') Round will be available with Part 2.

As for the rest, thank you for taking a few minutes out of your day to read this utterly pointless fanfic which I am nonetheless proud of!


	2. Part 2 Words: Ruthless, Engineer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or the BBC. I also do not own WordGirl, or PBS. All I own is the wish that the two would team up for real.

* * *

WordGirl (And Doctor Who) in...

SNOW BUSINESS! (PART 2)

**Narrator: Listen for the words 'Ruthless' and 'Engineer'.**

* * *

**When we last saw WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, they had just received word from their old friend, the Doctor, that a very dangerous weapon was at that very hour within the city, and agreed to help him search for it. The Doctor thought of searching a massive chunk of ice that fell to earth recently, only to be captured by the meteorite's 'owner', Mr. Big! After WordGirl rescued him, the ice chunk revealed a surprise: Inside it were a pair of aliens called Ice Warriors!**

"Doctor..." asked WordGirl, "What are Ice Warriors?"

"Ice Warriors? Well, for starters, they're strong, aggressive aliens, from the planet Mars. Long ago, that red planet could support life... and when it could, the Martians (or as I call them, Ice Warriors), built an empire out of the snow. When the ice caps retreated, however, the Ice Warriors set off to find a new planet to make their own. And they're going about it in a thoroughly ruthless way."

"If they like this planet, they will use whatever they have to take it over for their purposes..." And with that, the Doctor stood up, and continued: "...which means we must stop them!"

WordGirl and Huggyface grasped the urgency of the situation quickly. "We'll look into it right away," she said, "...but what about you, Doctor? You still have to look for that planet-destroying weapon the Time Lords-"

"The Ice Warriors are a more immediate danger. Besides, if we let them alone, and I found that weapon, they might decide to steal it, and have their engineers alter it for _their_ purposes! I think the Time Lords would understand if I went and helped you first."

"All right then!" exclaimed WordGirl, who then with the cry of her catchphrase, "WOOOOOOORRRRDD UP!" flew out the window and towards the ice-meteor, carrying both Captain Huggyface and the Doctor with her...

….Leaving Mr. Big and Leslie alone, to think about what has just been witnessed, and watch the Ice Warriors on the camera the goon left behind as he ran.

What they saw was that the Ice Warriors had affixed something to their hands, and were pointing it at the meteor...and by doing so, somehow causing chunks of ice to come falling off.

…..

Eventually, Leslie broke the silence: "Well, sir, It looks like we've lost this one.."

"Are you kidding, Leslie?"

"No, Mr. Big. The meteor probably won't be there much longer."

"True...but look at those aliens! Look at the technology they have! Think of the kind of...oh...something something, that must have built it!"

"You mean 'engineers' sir."

"Yes, thanks Leslie. Anyway...these guys might be more cooperative than the Doctor..."

"Really? From what the Doctor described..."

"I meant, Leslie, in a different state of mind than they are now..."

"Oh..." Had Leslie the desire to show any emotion, she would have joined her boss in smirking.

**Soon, WordGirl and Company arrive at the site of the meteor crash...**

As the three heroes landed, they hid behind one of the cars owned (and abandoned) by Mr. Big's minions. From their vantage point, they saw the large, armored Ice Warriors blasting away at the ice-meteor with the strange devices on their wrists.

WordGirl asked what they were doing, and the Doctor responded: "They're probably digging out their spaceship, hidden under all the ice. Those things on their wrists, they're sonic weapons, nasty devices their engineers made to use sound as a means of attack."

Captain Huggyface screeched in confusion, prompting WordGirl to define the word:

"An 'engineer' is a 'A person who designs, builds, or maintains engines, machines, or public works'. The Ice Warriors' engineers designed, and built, those sonic devices they're using right now."

"It could also mean," she continued, "to 'engineer' something, or performing the act of designing or building or maintaining something."

"Like how," the Doctor cut in, "I'm interested in 'engineering' the defeat of these Ice Warriors before anyone gets hurt!"

Just then, WordGirl said: "Hey, Doctor, the more I hear you talk about it, the more I think: 'you know, these guys may not be as bad as you make them out to be.' Surely these 'Ice Warriors' can't be _that_ ruthless!"

"Trust me, WordGirl; they are. If you are not useful to their plans, they either ignore you, or get rid of you!"

"Hey, why not give them a chance? And even if they don't take it...I'm a Lexiconian, remember?"

The Doctor replied: "Yes, you proved that to me the first time I met you...alright, but be on your guard. We'll stay back here, just in case."

Then, WordGirl shot out from behind her cover, and shouted: "HEY! YOU GUYS, LOOK OVER HERE!"

The Ice Warriors turned around, seeing her flying a short distance away from them. And then, in a voice that sounded like a forced hiss, one of them said: "_An intruderrr! Ssshe mussst not be alllowed to attack our ssship!_"

Without a second thought, the two Ice Warriors raised their clamp-like hands, and squeezed – causing white, circular waves of sound to blast forward from the circular devices on their wrists, towards WordGirl...who dodged the blast with her super-speed. "Wow, the Doctor wasn't kidding! You guys really _are_ ruthless!"

...The Ice Warriors paused, and looked at each other. "_Do you know what 'ruthlesssss' meansss, Ssrag?_"

"_No, Xzork._"

WordGirl, being who she was, didn't waste any time: "Oh, well I do! 'Ruthless' means 'having or showing no pity or compassion towards others!' You guys attacked me without even _considering_ the fact that I might consider being nice to you! Hence, ruthless!"

"_I sssee._" replied the Ice Warrior known as Ssrag. "_It isss true, then. Our kind are 'ruthlessss' towardss their enemiesss...do you consssider usss enemiesss?_"

"Well..._If_ you don't threaten this world or it's people, whom I've sworn to protect, then no, I won't consider you enemies."

"_Then leave us alone. We will repair our sship, and then leave._" said Xzork, who resumed blasting the ice meteor with his sonic weapon.

"Excuse me, but, did you really just say that?" the Doctor suddenly said, as he got up from where he was hiding with Captain Huggyface; "I've never known Ice Warriors to lie...but did you really just say you would leave Earth alone? Without trying to take it over?"

"_Yesss. Our purposssesss are to engineer new technologiesss and weaponsss for thossse of our racce who __would__ 'take it over'. But it isss not __our__ job._"

"Oh? Then what is?" asked the Doctor, still suspicious.

Ssrag responded: "_Transssporting a new power sssourcce, which we recently developed, to our main fleet. That isss our job. But our guidance sssystemsss failed, and sssent usss crassshing into the ice-meteor, sssetting uss back. We mussst make up for losssst time, and leave asss ssoon asss posssssible._"

"So, here's how I understand it: If we leave you alone, you'll leave us alone...but you won't guarantee that we'll be safe from the _other_ Ice Warriors, because that's not your concern."

"_Precisssely. Your planet hasss nothing to fear from ussss today._" And with that, Ssarg joined his companion, Xzork, in freeing his spaceship from its icy prison. By now, the green of the outer shell was beginning to become visible under the ice.

Meanwhile, the Doctor turned aside to WordGirl; "I guess you're right. They _were_ a little kind to us...by Ice Warrior standards, of course."

"Yeah, that's to be expected from strangers who are used to seeing things from a different point of view...but still, a few words turned these ones aside! We have nothing to fear from these Ice Warriors!"

**Unknown to any of our heroes, Mr. Big chose that exact moment to bring his evil plan into action!**

In fact, even as the narrator spoke, Mr. Big's secretary Leslie pulled up on the road, in a car with a massive mind-control ray on its roof! She pulled a phone from the car's dashboard, and said into it: "In position, sir."

"_Good. Then carry out...the plan!_"came Mr. Big's voice from the other side of the phone. Leslie the pressed a button on the roof of the car.

Instantly, a green beam of light shot out from the device, striking the Ice Warriors.

…...

"So," the Doctor said to WordGirl, "It seems as though I can get back to searching for that weapon, and not have to worry about a thing from the-"

"_Yesssss..._" Ssrag suddenly said, interrupting the Doctor. The three heroes turned towards the aliens, as Xzork said: _"We...Obey...Missster Big..."_

"...Ice Warriors." the Doctor finished, no longer confident.

Before WordGirl or Huggyface could say anything, Leslie held a megaphone to the phone, and Mr. Big's electronic voice came out: "_Now then...how to test whether or not it works on Martians...Tie up WordGirl and the Doctor, then lock them up somewhere!_"

With speed that shouldn't be possible for creatures so strangely-built, the Ice Warriors grabbed the two, threw them into the ice-tunnel, and went in after them. (Captain Huggyface, meanwhile, ducked back into his hiding spot.) One small struggle later, the scaly aliens were the ones to exit.

Instead of being impressed, Leslie shrugged, and then told Mr. Big over the phone: "It worked, sir."

"_Oh, goody! Now, you guys...are you engineers?_"

"_Yessss..."_ both said at once.

"_Leslie,"_ said Mr. Big's voice, "_Bring them to me at once._"

With a motion from Leslie, the Ice Warriors hopped on top of the car, and they drove away.

Captain Huggyface, meanwhile, got himself out of hiding, and ran into the ice-tunnel, crawling straight into the alien spaceship.

Now, as a spaceship pilot himself, he should have been impressed with the overall design. The green metallic walls were constructed, angled and welded so perfectly that even with all the heavy ice outside, it didn't collapse. The exterior scanning and detection systems were obviously advanced, despite being nonfunctional. The controls at the cockpit, though simple, and designed for the massive clamp-like hands of the Ice Warriors, somehow felt like they fit even within the complex environment of a spaceship. It was an engineering masterpiece.

However, the part of the scenery that attracted Huggy's attention first, was the piece of WordGirl's cape stuck in the closed doorway of a storage closet. Where WordGirl and the Doctor were put by the mind-controlled Ice Warriors.

*(one scene transition later)*

"Well," the Doctor began within the dark, cramped space that the Ice Warriors stuffed him and WordGirl (with their arms held behind their backs by handcuff-like devices) in, "it seems that _both_ of us are right."

"Yeah, who'd have thought? I'm right, in that the Ice Warriors aren't a threat by themselves... but once Mr. Big got to them..."

"Now they'll follow his orders, whatever they may be, with their usual ruthless ways." the Doctor finished.

"And we'll have to stop them...once we get out of course..." And with that, WordGirl began to struggle against her bonds, but to no avail. She tried once again, with even more effort...

...when suddenly the Doctor told her to stop. Before she could ask him about why it seemed he was giving up, she suddenly heard tapping and screeching outside the door! She instantly recognized it: "Huggy! Can you hear me? We're trapped in here!"

A faint screech outside followed, which both WordGirl and the Doctor understood as 'how do I get you guys out of there?"

The Doctor then shouted: "I've been inside some Ice Warrior spaceships...what kind of controls can you see?"

*(one scene transition later)*

Captain Huggyface hopped over to the control seat, and examined every detail, button, lever, and gauge in front of him, reporting it to his trapped friends via his monkey-like screeches.

Finally, the Doctor shouted through the door: "Alright Huggy, I think I've got a good idea of how the Ice Warrior engineers built this thing...on the middle panel, is there a little square flap near the front? Because if so, open the flap and press the button, and this thing should open up!"

Captain Huggyface quickly looked over the set of controls in the middle of the panel, several times, looking for flaps to open...and upon being unable to find one, smashed his monkey's hand into the panel in frustration...

...hitting the right button under it's well-concealed flap, and opening the doors! He turned around just in time to see WordGirl and the Doctor tumble out in a heap.

"You did it, Huggy!" WordGirl exclaimed as she got up, and moved to hug him...only to remember that her hands were cuffed behind her back, and stop.

"So close!" the Doctor laughed, as Captain Huggyface hopped over and began to undo their bonds...

...when suddenly, through the door to the ice tunnel, they heard: "_Mussst... Get... .Power... Ssssource... For... Missster Big..._"

"Uh oh!" exclaimed WordGirl silently; "Quick – everyone back in the closet!"

So, everyone stumbled back into the closet and closed the door...but leaving a crack open, so they could watch the mind-controlled Ice Warriors follow their mysterious orders.

What they saw was: the Ice Warriors pulled a lever that looked like part of the wall, and then a part of the floor rose up, revealing a thick tube-like container full of bouncing green rings! The Ice Warriors removed it from its compartment, and walked out, saying "_We... Mussst... Return... Now..._"

…..

After they were sure they were gone, they let the door swing open again, and Huggy resumed work on the handcuffs, while the Doctor made his surprise known: "That was a Venusium Power Generator that those Ice Warriors had!"

"Must be that 'power source' they mentioned creating." said WordGirl. "So it was invented by guys you've met as enemies, huh?"

"That's not what I'm worried about...what I'm worried about is the fact that no human would know how to properly _use_ such a thing! You see, if used improperly, a Venusium Power Generator is unstable, and can lead to disaster! And if Mr. Big is the one telling the Ice Warriors what to do..."

"But the Ice Warriors are engineers themselves! Won't they tell him what will and what won't work?" WordGirl asked, as Huggy finally undid her cuffs, and moved on to the Doctor's.

The Doctor, however, was focused on his conversation: "WordGirl, you defined 'ruthless' earlier today, right?"

When she nodded, the Doctor continued: "Well, when an Ice Warrior is given an order, they follow it ruthlessly, to the letter of the order, without question. Never mind who gets hurt in the process, they _will_ follow the order. And since, through mind-control, they're taking orders from the not-quite intellectual Mr. Big..."

WordGirl suddenly realized what he meant: "...then if he doesn't know what he's doing... the city could be in danger!"

As the Doctor was freed, WordGirl suggested: "We should follow the Ice Warriors; they'll lead us right to Mr. Big!"

**Okay, so can I cut straight to what happens right after you follow them?**

…**...**

**I can! Alright, at a secret warehouse owned by Mr. Big...**

Mr. Big stood in front of a massive, dome-shaped machine, with glowing screens and wires all over it, and a green, glowing orb on the top. Around it, Leslie directed the workers in putting the finishing touches on the device.

Eventually, Leslie said: "Alright, Mr. Big; we're almost done, we just need that thing from the Ice Warriors."

No sooner did Leslie say that, however, than Ssrag and Xzork walked in through the secret door (that looked like a part of the wall), with the Venusium Power Generator in Ssrag's 'hand.' "_We... Have... What... You... Wanted..._"

"Great!" exclaimed Mr. Big, "Now plug it in!"

This they did, and a happy Mr. Big readied himself to push the button...

{CRASH!}

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MR. BIG!" shouted WordGirl as she smashed a hole in the wall. She then entered, Captain Huggyface and the Doctor right behind her.

"You're too late to stop me now, WordGirl, Doctor!" Mr. Big retorted: "My machine is complete! Normally, this would just project my face onto the sky of a single city... but with the power source given to me by the Ice Warriors, it'll cover the entire world!"

The Doctor tried to reason with him: "That power source is why we're here! You can't use it – human technology cannot use it as power! Whatever you think will happen-"

"What _will_ happen," Mr. Big interrupted, "is that this device will project the image of my _beautiful_ face to every major city in the world, making _everyone _ know my name...and, thanks to the small amount of mind-control in the image, want to buy products from Mr. Big Inc.! My profits will become so _Big,_ that I will finally have enough money to achieve my lifelong dream... ... to turn the whole world into ONE! BIG! SQUISHY BUNNY! Oh, it'll be so _fluffy!_ Heh hee hoo!"

…..

…...

Eventually, the Doctor stopped being freaked out by Mr. Big's obsession with squishy bunnies, and resumed speaking: "And you're so focused on creating that Squishy Bunny, that you don't care whether or not the entire Earth is put in danger because of it? You don't care who or what gets hurt?"

"Well, you don't get far in business by thinking about what your competition's feelings, do you?" Mr. Big asked the Doctor, honestly not seeing anything wrong with that train of thinking.

However, this horrified the Doctor: "You are as ruthless as the Ice Warriors! That Venusium Generator may very well destroy the very earth you want to turn into a bunny!"

Mr. Big laughed: "Now don't get so worried, Doctor..."

"Yeah, don't worry."

Suddenly, everyone's attention was back on WordGirl, who continued: "We'll stop Mr. Big before he gets a chance!"

"Oh really?" responded Mr. Big... who then shouted: "Leslie! Ice Warriors! GET THEM!" And upon that command, Leslie assumed a kung-fu pose, and the Ice Warriors raised their sonic weapons...

...but with a flash of light, WordGirl grabbed the Ice Warriors and lifted them up into the air! "I'll take care of these guys!" she exclaimed before flying out into the snowy city.

The Doctor called out after her: "WORDGIRL! I THINK YOU OUGHT TO KNOW THAT THE ICE WARRIORS' WEAKNESS IS HEAT! GET THEM SOMEWHERE HOT!"

WordGirl heard with her super-hearing, and flew off to the hottest place she could think of, given the cold weather...

….while back at the warehouse, Captain Huggyface and the Doctor readied themselves to fight...

...when suddenly, Mr. Big went ahead and pressed the button! As the monkey and the Time Lord looked on in shock, Mr. Big laughed: "Ha ha! There's no way you can stop me now!"

And with that, he left for his car outside, Leslie still in fighting-stance, and the machine slowly whirring to life, a two-minute countdown appearing on one of the screens...

*(one scene transition later)*

WordGirl eventually arrived at the Fair City metal-stuff factory, where massive amounts of heat were used to melt all kinds of metal, and then mold the now lava-like metal into all sorts of things (that are made of metal).

She punched the doors open, and prepared to carry the Warriors to the hottest part of the factory, when they suddenly shook themselves free from her grasp! They dropped to the floor, said: "_Destroy... Enemy... Of... Missster Big..._" and then started shooting their sonic weapons.

WordGirl desperately dodged the incredibly noisy weapons with her super-speed, while her intelligent brain tried to hatch a plan.

Eventually, the Ice Warriors paused, as their weapons inexplicably jammed...and WordGirl seized the moment. She flew around in circles, lifting the Ice Warriors up into a whirlwind, and she threw them across the factory.

They recovered quickly, and prepared to fire again...but then they noticed that they were right next to a vat of superheated metal! And they instantly felt the heat's effects on themselves...

"_Too...Hot...Mussst...Obey...Missster...Hot..._"

…...

And then suddenly, their pattern of speech changed: "_What happened? Why are we here? And why isss it ssso hot?_"

WordGirl quickly voiced her thoughts: "Looks like you guys aren't under Mr. Big's mind-control anymore. Here, let me help you get outside!"

As she grabbed them, and carried them back out into the snow, Xzork then said: "_Wait... Missster Big... usssed mind-control on us? Why? I cannot remember..._"

"Well..." WordGirl began...

*(one scene transition later)*

Leslie focused her attention on both the Doctor and Captain Huggyface. Her nerves tensed, she was like a coiled spring ready to release. And she knew that her foes were like this also. It was just a question of who struck first.

Suddenly, with a cry of "HAAII!" the Doctor leaped up, and threw himself towards her in a flying kick, which Leslie dodged...but as she did, he casually remarked: "Thank you!" as he flew over her!

Confused, she turned around – giving Captain Huggyface the opportunity he needed to leap onto her back, and topple her over onto the ground!

Huggy then held Leslie's arms behind her back, while the Doctor ran all around the machine, carefully shutting down the systems one by one so he could remove the Venusium...and as he did, commenting: "Exactly as I feared. Mr. Big's engineers didn't know how to properly use Venusium power. But if I can..."

The Doctor stopped talking as he noticed the timer had reached 20 seconds to activation. He took one last desperate look at the machine, and finally saw that the Venusium was safe to remove. He grabbed it, and slowly but surely began to pull it out...

*(one scene transition later)*

Outside, in his black limo, Mr. Big watched the sky with his special glasses on... "Any minute now," he noted with anticipation.

Then, the stopwatch on his wristwatch reached zero, and...nothing! The sky was the same plain old sky, with no giant image of Mr. Big all over it, telling the world about the (fake) quality of products made by Mr. Big Inc.!

But no sooner had he said: "Wait...Where's my face? What happened to my machine?" than a yellow streak of light landed in front of his car...revealing WordGirl and a pair of angry-looking Ice Warriors!

Mr. Big screamed, the Ice Warriors cracked their claws, and WordGirl asked: "Who's it going to be...the police, or these guys?"

**After Mr. Big _wisely_ chose the police, and was arrested, all that remained was to take care of the Ice Warriors...**

The Doctor exited the tunnel of the ice-meteor, saying: "The Venusium is back where it belongs, Ssrag, Xzork. Now all that remains-"

Quite suddenly, all the ice was blasted off of the meteor by yellow streaks of light.

"-is to finish uncovering your ship." the Doctor finished, as WordGirl appeared in a 'ta-da' pose.

"_On behalf of the Ice Warriorssss, we thank you for your asssssissstance here, Doctor, WordGirl, Captain Huggyface. We wissssh to repay you somehow._"

"_Perhapsss,_" suggested Ssrag, "_We could convince our clan to sssstay away from Earth, and not invade it._"

"Really?" WordGirl and the Doctor said together.

"_Yessss. We ssshall tell our kind of you, you who are kind to your friendsss, and ruthlesssss towardssss your enemiessss._"

"Well...Thanks!"

"More than I expected from you lot!" the Doctor added.

And with that, the Ice Warriors bid their farewell, and entered their spaceship.

As the ship started to hum, the Doctor once again said: "Well... You may have started the Ice Warriors on the path towards good! I'm proud of what we did today!"

"Thanks! At least this proves that not everything's as ruthless as the Cybermen or the Daleks!"

"Yes, well... wait, you've met the Daleks?"

"Yeah, and I had you to help me! In fact, it was the first time I met you! You had a big scarf on, remember?"

"I'd better, apparently." the Doctor commented.

Just then, a small white cube shot down from the sky, and floated right in front of the Doctor!

"It's a Time Lord message cube," the Doctor said in response to the question WordGirl never got the chance to ask. He put his finger to it, closed his eyes...and then said: "They're saying I got rid of the weapon they sent me here to find, and thus saved the earth! That I've fulfilled my mission for them! I think that Venusium powered-device of Mr. Big's was the weapon all along!"

WordGirl and the Doctor laughed at the irony, as they watched the Ice Warrior spaceship zoom off into space.

**And so, with the device that Mr. Big engineered destroyed, and the supposedly-ruthess Ice Warriors sent away, it looks like WordGirl and the Doctor have saved the day once again!**

**Tune in next time for another adventure of WORDGIRL!**

* * *

THE END

* * *

Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the Bonus Round of...

_MAY I HAVE A WORD!_

Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on, The Bonus Round!

Tommy, you correctly defined the word 'Sprint!' Ready to play the Bonus Round?

"Ready as I'll ever be, mister!"

Great! Take a look at these three pictures and tell me which one shows the definition for 'Sprint'!

**:::::::**

**1: WordGirl and Captain Huggyface inside the TARDIS.**

**:::::::::**

**2: WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, in their Greek costumes, running in between the crowds at the Athenian party to reach Socrates.**

**::::::**

**3: The Doctor smirking at shocked Daleks.**

**:::::::**

Give it a shot, Tommy!

"It's number 2. WordGirl and Captain Huggyface are 'sprinting' through that crowd in Ancient Greece.

That is correct! Tommy, you're our Bonus Round Winner! Huggy, show him what he's won!

…...

Um Huggy?

(A man with a coat and a multicolored scarf suddenly runs onto the set.)

"Sorry, Beau Handsome...Huggy's kinda busy right now, and asked me to fill in for him. So I sprinted over here as fast as I could. Am I late?"

Not really...Wait, aren't you the Doctor?

(Doctor) "Yep!"

(Tommy) "The Doctor?" (stares in shock)

(Phil) "The Doctor?" (faints)

(Emily) "The Doctor?" (swoons.)

...Wow! You know I'd _love_ to hear all about your recent travels...

(Doctor) "But right now you have a show to run, and someone's one a big prize, right?"

...Yeah! Uh... show Tommy what he's won!

…...

The official WordGirl selected pages from 'Super Secret Battle Moves of Planet Lexicon' translated into english!

I don't suppose you had a hand in translating those, did you, Doctor?

(Doctor) "No comment."

(Tommy) "Finally, I got a worthwhile prize on this show!"

See you next time on...

_MAY I HAVE A WORD!_

* * *

There you go, IsmaelandLuigi21! The full 'May I Have A Word' skit with a Doctor Who theme!

And for the rest, thank you for sticking with me on this! My next fanfic will be purely DW, but till then...

This fanfic was brought to you by the positive reinforcement from REVIEWERS LIKE YOU.

THANK YOU.


End file.
